Zapomnij
by always1507
Summary: Spotkali się, zbliżyli się do siebie i stało się. Kazał jej zapomnieć, lecz sam nie był w stanie. Ona również tego nie zrobiła...


_G_dy zawiał gwałtowniejszy wiatr, czerwone, żółte i brązowe liście poderwały się w górę. Rozpoczęły swój taniec, gnając w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu.

Brązowowłosa młoda kobieta wysiadła z pociągu i zaczęła iść powoli wybrukowaną drogą. Chłodny wiatr muskał jej twarz, a nos i policzki miała lekko zaczerwienione.

Przystanęła na chwilę i szczelniej owinęła się płaszczem. Rozejrzała się. Nic. Nikogo. Grobowa cisza.

Zaczęła wpatrywać się z fascynacją w zamek, który majaczył na horyzoncie. Choć widywała go codziennie przez całe sześć lat, nigdy nie przestała się dziwić, jaki był potężny.

Tak kochała to miejsce. Hogwart był dla niej domem, podobnie jak dla Harry'ego. Mimo, iż kochała swoich rodziców i swój dom rodzinny, to jednak tutaj rozpoczęła się jej przygoda w świecie magii.

Przypomniała sobie czasy przed swoimi jedenastymi urodzinami. Gdy teraz o tym myślała, wydawało jej się, że to było tak bardzo dawno… Mugolska szkoła, życie wśród zwykłych ludzi… Potem, gdy zaczęła chodzić do Hogwartu, poznała Harry'ego i Rona. Byli jej jedynymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zawsze ją wspierali.

_A teraz?_, pomyślała, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

Nadeszły mroczne czasy. Miała dość ciągłego strachu, o siebie również, ale przede wszystkim o przyjaciół, o członków Zakonu… Nie byli w stanie na razie pokonać Voldemorta, a co za tym idzie, zaprzestać całemu złu, jakie wyrządzał.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i znów ruszyła przed siebie. Już po chwili przekroczyła próg głównych drzwi i stanęła pośrodku cichego pustego korytarza. Uśmiechnęła się.

_Witamy w domu_, pomyślała.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał na Wieży Astronomicznej. Często tu przychodził, jeśli nie mógł zasnąć.

Gwieździste niebo powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać – już świtało.

Severus oparł się o barierkę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Kolejny dzień, kolejne martwe godziny, kolejny bezużyteczny wysiłek, podejmowany z obowiązku. Już dawno przestało mu zależeć na kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek. Wojna wciąż trwała, a on był jak maszyna do szpiegowania, zabijania… Już na niczym mu nie zależało. Nie obchodziło go, kto zwycięży, a kto przegra, ilu ludzi zginie, a ilu przeżyje. Żył jak w transie, pozostawiając za sobą tragiczne wydarzenia, problemy, zaginione i zmarłe osoby. Chciał… och. On niczego już nie chciał. Był marionetką w rękach Dumbledore'a, który pociągał za poszczególne sznurki gwałtownie i bez namysłu, sprawiając mu ból i dostarczając coraz więcej cierpienia… Przysięga wieczysta spętała go, a im bardziej się szamotał, tym mocniej zaciskała ona swe więzy, dusząc swojego przeciwnika, jakim był on sam. Widział obrzydzenie na twarzach członków Zakonu, którzy musieli z nim współpracować. Nienawidzili go z całego serca, traktowali jak śmiecia, nie wiedząc, jak wiele mu zawdzięczają… Nie miał powodu, by żyć. Czuł się odrzucony, samotny i niechciany, bo, wbrew pozorom, Mistrz Eliksirów miał uczucia. Choć głęboko od dawna skrywane, to jednak je miał.

Zacisnął mocniej ręce na poręczy i zamknął oczy. Wystarczyłoby teraz tylko skoczyć… Taki drobny czyn, a tak wiele by zmienił… Skończyłby swój marny żywot… Może warto? Może…

- Profesorze?

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Hermionę Granger. Była wychudzona, miała podkrążone oczy. Lśniące brązowe włosy opadały jej na ramiona kaskadą, przy czym każdy z nich sterczał w inną stronę. Para dużych pięknych oczu koloru mlecznej czekolady wpatrywała się w niego wystraszonym, ale też nieco zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Miała na sobie tylko szkolną szatę i drżała z zimna.

- Co ty tu robisz, Granger?

- Mogłabym zadać panu to samo pytanie.

- Granger, szacunek – syknął.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Może to pana zdziwi, ale mało kto szanuje pana tak jak ja.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ironicznie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Nie widać.

- Och. Naprawdę? Ale ja się tak staram.

- Granger, nie zaczynaj…

- Dlaczego nie?

Skrzywił się malowniczo, a ona uśmiechnęła się, ale prawie niewidocznie.

- Wie pan… Odniosłam wrażenie, że jesteśmy bardzo podobni.

- Och. A co sprawiło, że odniosłaś takie wrażenie?

- Hm… Oboje uwielbiamy czytać książki – odpowiedziała, udając, że nie usłyszała sarkazmu w jego głosie. – Jesteśmy dosyć inteligentni. Nie chcemy dać się zmanipulować Dumbledore'owi, choć wiemy, że czasami trzeba się poświęcić dla większego dobra. I, przede wszystkim, nie potrafimy myśleć o tak przyziemnych sprawach jak szkoła, nauka, oceny, egzaminy, gdy wiemy, że pozostało nam może już tylko kilka tygodni życia…

Severus milczał przez chwilę, lustrując ją wzrokiem czarnych, pięknych oczu. Dziewczyna od zawsze uważała, że miał piękne oczy, ale – oczywiście - nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała.

- Skoro tak uważasz…

Hermiona podeszła bliżej i oparła się o barierkę obok niego, a jej włosy falowały na wietrze.

- Powinnaś być w łóżku, Granger.

- Pan również.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie mam dziś patrolu?

Gryfonka tylko się uśmiechnęła, co oznaczało, że dobrze wiedziała, iż tak nie było.

- Ach, panie profesorze…

Westchnęła i zachichotała.

Snape przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem.

- Jesteśmy inni niż wszyscy, to fakt – powiedział. – Ale co z tego? Nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić.

- Nic? Przecież… Możemy…

- No, co? Pójść strzelać fochy Dumbledore'owi?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Pan to ma poczucie humoru.

Severus uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie.

- Oczywiście, że mam, wątpiłaś w to?

Pokręciła głową i spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach wyraźnie zobaczyć można było nieme pytanie.

- Po co to wszystko? – wyszeptała. – Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Dlaczego codziennie umierają ludzie, dlaczego znikają przedmioty, miejsca zostają zburzone? Dlaczego chcą zniszczyć wszystko, co do tej pory kochaliśmy? Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy? Dlaczego… Dlaczego…

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła cicho szlochać.

Severus poczuł w sercu ukłucie żalu.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Naprawdę nie wiem…

Zbliżył się do niej na odległość kilku centymetrów, chwycił delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł go do góry. Pogładził ją po policzku.

Dziewczyna chwyciła go za dłoń, którą dotykał jej twarzy i odsunęła ją, by po chwili wspiąć się na palce i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, które w tamtej chwili wyrażały więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Widziała w nich odzwierciedlenie własnych uczuć, bezradność i to proste, szczere _nie wiem_, które sprawiło, że zaufała mu i to całkowicie.

Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, które nią targały, dziewczyna złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Było to zaledwie muśnięcie warg, niby nic nieznaczące, a jednak tak bardzo dla ich obojga ważne. Jego usta były wąskie i chłodne, zupełnie inne niż jej – ciepłe i pełne. Ta jedna sekunda wydawała się im wiecznością. Jednak wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy. Oszołomiony z początku Severus opamiętał się wreszcie i natychmiast się odsunął – gdyby się nie opanował, kto wie, do czego mogłoby dojść.

- Granger…

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

- Granger…

Wystraszona Gryfonka minęła go i zbiegła z Wieży Astronomicznej z zawrotną szybkością, pozostawiając osłupiałego i całkowicie zaskoczonego Ślizgona samego, bijącego się ze swoimi myślami.

Zarówno Severus, jak i Hermiona próbowali zapomnieć o zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak żadnemu z nich nie było to dane.

Pamiętali, jak się wtedy czuli. Tak, jakby nic oprócz nich nie istniało, jakby byli tylko oni i… i coś, co ich w tamtym momencie tak do siebie ciągnęło.

Pragnęli swojej obecności, chcieli móc spotkać się ze sobą chociaż na chwilę, spojrzeć sobie w oczy i porozmawiać.

Ale gdy w końcu to się stało, wszystko potoczyło się inaczej…

Hermiona nie spodziewała się spotkać go w sali od eliksirów o tak późnej porze. Ale czy przypadkiem ostatnim razem nie było tak samo? Czy wtedy też nie spodziewała się nikogo na Wieży Astronomicznej?

Severus stał oparty o jedną z ławek. Miał na sobie swoją tradycyjną czarną szatę. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie na jej widok, co spotkało się z głębokim rumieńcem brązowowłosej.

- Panie profesorze…

Uniósł brew wysoko ku górze.

- Czy aby na pewno uważasz, Granger, że po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu dalej powinniśmy zwracać się do siebie tak oficjalnie?

Rumieniec na twarzy dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

- Pan również wciąż zwraca się do mnie po nazwisko – odpowiedziała z przekąsem.

- Cóż… Nie jestem pewien, czy twoje imię przeszłoby mi przez gardło – zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. – Mógłbym się udławić.

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę niczym ciekawski kot.

- Rozumiem.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

- Wiedziałem, że nie zostawisz tego w spokoju. A wiesz, że tak byłoby lepiej? Nie powinniśmy tego roztrząsać, bo to nas tylko zgubi… Mamy ciężkie czasy, Granger. Nie możemy ryzykować losów tej wojny dla… dla _czegoś takiego_.

- Czegoś takiego? Czyli czego, panie profesorze?

Nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się i zaczął przyglądać się ich cieniom, tańczącym na ścianach.

Westchnęła. Nie mógł jej tak po prostu teraz zignorować…

Podeszła do niego i odgarnęła mu czarne włosy za ucho. Pogładziła go delikatnie po policzku.

- Granger…

Gryfonka pocałowała go. Poczuła jego chłodne usta na swoich i musiała opleść go rękami w pasie, by nie przewrócić się z wrażenia. Severus wplótł rękę w jej włosy i pogłębił pocałunek. Ich języki toczyły walkę o dominację, której żadna ze stron nie mogła przejąć. Byli jak w transie. Istnieli tylko oni i to, co ich połączyło…

Odsunął się od niej na wyciągnięcie ręki, zamykając oczy. Policzył w myślach do trzynastu, starając się ochłonąć. Dziewczyna działała na niego w jakiś dziwny i według jego opinii - bardzo zły sposób. Ale czy to było najważniejsze?

Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na nią, już w pełni opanowany.

- Mówiłem ci przed chwilą, że nie możemy ryzykować… Nie wolno nam… To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć. I tym bardziej nie ma prawa się powtórzyć. Idź. Idź i nie wracaj, Granger.

Oczy zaszkliły jej się łzami. Tylko głębokie rumieńce na policzkach zdradzały, że przed chwilą się całowała… A ona dalej nie mogła w to uwierzyć. I mimo to chciała to zrobić jeszcze przynajmniej raz.

Nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby teraz po prostu ją odprawił i jakby nigdy nic kazał odejść i zapomnieć…

- Severusie, ja…

- Czy ty widzisz, co się z nami dzieje? Tak nie może być! To… to nam w niczym nie pomoże, a może tylko przeszkodzić…

- Ale dlaczego? Ja… Wiem, że się boisz. Ja też się boję. I jeszcze nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. I nie wiem, co mam myśleć o tobie i o tym, co się przed chwilą stało. Ale jedno wiem na pewno: to nie był przypadek ani zbieg okoliczności.

Severus odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

- Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie mogę, bo tak nie będzie… Hermiono, żyj tak, jakby wszystko to się nie wydarzyło. Jakbyśmy nigdy…. Nigdy…

Nie dokończył. Już nie był w stanie. Gryfonka rozpłakała się na dobre. Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją gorąco i namiętnie.

- Zrozum, tak będzie lepiej i dla ciebie, i dla mnie. I dla wszystkich, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego całym ciałem. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Ostatni raz – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Proszę.

Złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek, jakby pożegnalny i przepełniony smutkiem, żalem i potrzebą bliskości.

- Idź już. Proszę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego smutno i wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Od tamtego dnia żyli tak, jakby nic z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyło. Ale każde z nich pamiętało…

Kwitnące brzozy powoli i posępnie kołyszą się na wietrze. Tuż pod nimi znajduje się żelazna, czarna brama, prowadząca na cmentarz. Tam, przy jednym, niedawno wykopanym grobie stoi drobna grupa ludzi.

Najwyższa i najbardziej tajemnicza postać z nich, ubrana w czarne, żałobne szaty kobieta, ma nałożony na głowę kaptur, który zasłania jej twarz. W jej suknię wtulają się dwie dziecięce rude główki. Patrzy ona, jak grabarze opuszczają w dół dębową trumnę z wymalowanym śnieżnobiałym krzyżem na wieku. Nie płacze. Już nie potrafi. A może po prostu nie ma powodu do rozpaczy?

W ręku trzyma czerwoną różę, przewiązaną czarną wstążką, która po chwili ląduje na trumnie cicho i bezszelestnie.

- Mamo – pyta jedno z dzieci. – Gdzie jest tata?

Kobieta nie odpowiada. Bo co miałaby odpowiedzieć?

Ludzie rozchodzą się, omijając ją z daleka – wiedzą, że nie ma ochoty na słuchanie kondolencji. Jedna z ciotek zabiera od niej dwójkę dzieci i odchodzi razem z nimi. Po zasypaniu trumny również grabarze udają się do domów. Zostaje sama ze swoimi myślami i nieżywym małżonkiem.

Nagle czuje, jak ktoś kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Przez całe jej ciało przechodzi iskra podniecenia. Ściąga kaptur. Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto to.

- Witaj, Severusie.

Odwraca się i widzi drugą odzianą na czarno postać, o ciemnych atramentowych oczach, lekko zakrzywionym nosie i ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Witaj, Hermiono – szepcze mężczyzna.

A potem nie istnieje już nic oprócz ich dwojga - i ich miłości. Bo właśnie do tego wniosku doszli oboje - że to uczucie, którego doświadczyli siedem lat temu, to miłość. Miłość wielka, potężna i prawdziwa.


End file.
